


Changes

by DEFYINGGRAVITYSSS



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFYINGGRAVITYSSS/pseuds/DEFYINGGRAVITYSSS
Summary: Alex Alvarez x OCSeasons 1-4 of ODAAT
Relationships: Alex Alvarez/Original Female Character(s), Elena Alvarez/Syd
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s Beth! This is my book Changes from Wattpad, which I am now posting here!

Sam Matthews and Alex Alvarez were as close as could be. They'd met only two years ago when they were 10, but it seemed as though they'd known each other for longer.

They went through almost every milestone together. Their birthdays were mere days apart, they'd both gotten their braces on only days apart from one another, they had the same friends and the same classes and the same interests.

They lived only steps away from one another. In fact, a fire escape connected their bedrooms together, so whenever they needed one another, they could just use the flight of steps to get to one another.

They were the best of friends, but feelings change as you get older. Feelings for someone can change within the blink of an eye. And for Sam, well she already felt her feelings for Alex deepening, and she hoped and prayed that he felt the same way.

But things change, and people leave, and nothing stays the same forever.


	2. Chapter One

Sometimes, having a boy best friend and having a male guardian was especially awkward. Especially when you're a twelve year old girl. Thank god for Mrs. Alvarez, because without her, I'd be completely lost. I mean yeah, I love my best friend Alex, and I love Schneider (who I've lived with for almost my whole life, since he was my mom's best friend, and my mom overdosed before I could walk).

I'd already avoided all of the awkward moments, such as bra shopping and getting my first period by talking to Mrs. Alvarez and utilizing the internet. But as soon as Alex and I walked into the Alvarez' apartment, I knew that something both awkward and unavoidable would occur.

"Why are you guys looking at us that way?", I asked.

"Is there a bug on me?", Alex asked, freaking out.

"No, Papito. You are bug-free and perfect as always", Lydia said.

"Yeah. Stand there so I can always remember you this way", Penelope retorted.

I noticed everyone's eyes darting back and forth over Alex's laptop, so I walked over to the kitchen table and opened it.

"Wait!", Schneider yelled, trying to stop me.

But it was too late, as I'd already seen what was on it. I slammed it shut.

"Well, that was frightening", I said, pushing the laptop away from me.

Alex looked at me confused.

"Finn sent me a video to check out. Can I have my laptop?", he asked.

"No!", we all shouted.

"What's wrong with it? Does it have a virus?", Alex asked.

"It is sick. Yes", Lydia replied.

"Is anybody going to tell me what's happening?", Alex asked.

"Yeah I'm out", Schneider said.

"Same", I said.

"Yes. I should probably leave too", Dr. B said.

And with that, we all walked out of the apartment.

Well, that was awkward. I saw some stuff that I NEVER wanted to see again. Porn is gross, and so are men, as far as I'm concerned.

The next day, as soon as I came home from dance and got myself all showered and clean up, I went down to the Alvarez' apartment.

"What're you doing here, Sam?", Alex asked.

"Did they tell you what was going on?"

"Yeah. There was porn on my laptop. For the record, I was not watching it. Elena was".

"Holy shit! Elena was? But isn't porn 'demeaning to women' and 'sexist' ?", I asked, using finger quotes.

"I don't know."

Penelope walked in from work, "Where's Elena? I need to talk to her."

"You should. She is a porno", Lydia said.

"I think I know what you're saying, and it's not fair 'cause when you thought it was Alex, you said it was healthy" Penelope replied.

"Well, boys are supposed to want the sex. Girls are supposed to pretend that the don't want the sex", Lydia said, looking between Alex and I.

I crossed my arms over my chest and scooted away from Alex. This is what I mean by awkward moments. As soon as a girl grows boobs, they think that every guy thinks of her in a certain type of way. And that is exactly what everyone was thinking of Alex and I now.

It's like the awkwardness found me wherever I went. Welcome to middle school aka the place where awkwardness grows on trees.


	3. Chapter Two

I was sitting on the couch doing homework with Alex when Schneider burst through the door, "I made the travel team!"

Alex and I looked at him, confused.

"Him. He made the travel team", Schneider corrected.

I hugged Alex and exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks", he said, smiling.

Penelope cheered and hugged him too.

"Oh man! All those practices I took you to finally payed off. I did it! I mean, he, he did it!", Schneider said.

"I'm so pumped! Travel team is the first step to the big leagues. Mom, when I get there, I'll buy you a house", Alex said.

"So sweet, honey", Penelope said.

"But it won't be near my mansion. No one wants their mom around when they're dating models", he replied.

I cleared my throat pointedly.

"And yes, Sam, I'll make sure that you meet Timothée Chalamet", Alex said

"I knew there was a reason why you're my best friend", I said.

"Congratulations, Papito. That's great news!" Penelope said, as Alex dragged me towards his room.

We sat down on his bed.

"Is something wrong, Sam?", Alex asked, looking concerned.

"I'm worried, Alex. Once you go on travel team and meet a bunch of new people, will you still have time for me? Will you forget about me?", I asked.

You know when you're trying so freaking hard not to cry but you do anyway? That's what was happening to me. I was trying harder than ever to not cry,but the tears began to slip down my cheeks.

"Sam, look at me", he said.

I continued looking at my lap. I freaking hate having people see me cry. Being vulnerable actually sucks.

"Sammie, I could never ever forget about you. You're my best friend. No matter what changes, I'll always have time for you and nothing could ever change the fact that we're best friends", Alex said.

I reached over and hugged him. Somehow, he knows how to make me feel just ease, and I love the way that feels.

a few days later

I was traveling with Schneider and Alex for the first travel game, and we had just checked into the hotel. Now, Schneider was calling Penelope.

A couple hours later, I was lounging by the pool reading my favorite book, "Perks of Being a Wallflower", when Schneider rushed towards me.

"The boys locked me out of the room!", he said.

I closed my book and looked up at him, thinking he was joking. As soon as I saw his face, I knew that he wasn't.

"Alright,I'll help", I said, pulling my oversized sweatshirt on over my bikini.

"Let's go", he said.

A few minutes later, we walked into the bar where all of the other parents were hanging out.

"Hey, I don't want to alarm you, but the kids may already be dead", Schneider said.

"What the hell are you talking about?", one of the dads asked.

"I got locked out of the room, and they're up there playing on the beds", Schneider replied.

"Don't worry. The boys are fine", one of the other parents said.

"It's the magic of hotel rooms, all they want to do is hangout there".

"Yeah,they get excited by tiny soaps and sewing kits".

"Boys", I said, rolling my eyes.

Unfortunately, we ended up back home by 11 pm that night because Alex and the other guys got in trouble.

"Hi mom", Alex said.

"Hi. Wait, it's 11 pm. You're supposed to be in San Diego. What happened?", Penelope said.

"We had a race with maid carts and Schneider got all scared", I said.

"I knew if I called and told you, you wouldn't believe that they were okay, so I brought them home so you wouldn't worry", Schneider said.

"Aww, I got in your head", Penelope said.

We all laughed, giddy from being tired. It had been a long past two days


End file.
